He couldn't help it
by 1summertime
Summary: He didn't know where he was or what happened to him but he heard her speaking to him her beautiful voice he new he knew her, but he couldn't rember. Then he saw her pink hair. Sakura!Review please


Hope you like it

"Talking"

'_thinking to self'_

* * *

His head was killing him his whole body was killing him. There was so much pain running all over his body it was unbearable. He couldn't remember what had happen to him or where he was for that fact.' _The last thing that happened was .....i was fighting. Yes i was fighting. I was coming back from a mission when a bunch of missing ninjas attacked me and i didn't have any chakra left. Then.... everything went black on me. Damn it i was so weak to let them win! Well at least if i can feel this much pain then i must still be alive.'_ He tried to open his eyes to see what was happening and where he was, but his eye lids seemed to weigh a ton at the moment because he couldn't get them to even flicker open a little.

Then there was a voice.' _It's a woman's voice. I have heard her before but who. i can't seem to remember who she is or how i know her. Is it Temari. No she wouldn't be all the way out here she is still back in Suna . Huh she is speaking again what is she saying._' He strained himself to hear the words that came out of her mouth.

_"_ Your going to be alright Kankuro. Every things going to be fine you ass." As the woman said this she gently started to heal all of his wounds '_ The pain the pain is going away. She_ _is healing me. Her hands are so warm and soft. I must know her she knows my name so i must know her from some where.' _

He tries once again to open his eyes. This time they open enough for him to see that she had beautiful green eyes with short pink hair. Yes pink hair.' _Its Sakura, she looks amazing. What the hell am i thinking. Man i must have hit my head hard on something......but she does look pretty.._' " Sa..kura?"

The pink hair woman looked up at him and smiled at him. '_Man she has a great smile.' "_ Your awake great! I was scared when i saw you falling to the ground i thought that they might have killed you." he looked at her weirdly and wondered how she saw him fighting. She must have guessed what he was thinking because she smiled again and answered his question before e even asked it. " You see i am staying at a hotel near by and went out to get some fresh air when i i saw you fighting those ninjas." he just nodded his head enough so she could tell he understood." They got in some pretty good hits on you. You are also out of chakra and i don't think that is from fighting them." He voice was starting to raise and she looked angry. '_ Damn it she must have guessed i started back to suna wit out any chakra or anyone with me.'_

_"_** Are You going to tell me why you had no chakra left?!**" " Um.... no i ....don't think i want to do that." "** Well then tell me why you were there fighting someone in the first place!**" "IIIII was coming back from a mission and heading home to suna." Her voice got real soft and sweet then just like it does when ever she is about to finish off her enemy

he new from experience that this was going to hurt." So your telling me you were heading home to suna with no chakra left with no escort because you didn't want to damage your pride right?" "Well that's one way to put it!"

She laughed then out of no were she hit him hard over the head. Since she had such amazing strength even when she wasn't using chakra it hurt like hell." ahhh. That hurt. Why in all hell did you do that?" " I did it because you were a baka and deserved it! You scared me i thought you were dead when i saw you fall to the ground and there was so much blood that's all i could think!" He blushed then and turned his still throbbing head away from her. He couldn't help but to feel happy to know she actually cared whether or not he died. he knew it was stupid put he couldn't help it.

" Sorry i didn't mean to scare you. Thanks for saving me again. I never did thank you for saving my life the last time with sasori and all." This time she blushed" well yeah no problem."

' _Man he sure does look hot. Man i shouldn't think of him like that he is just a friend besides he would never like me like that, i mean there are plenty of cute guys. I don't think of him as any thing but a friend that's why i got so scared when i thought he was dead. Yep that's why._' Kankuro saw the small blush form on her cheeks and could only smile at her.

" Well any way your going to be fine a little pain but fine none the less." Kankuro laughed and said " you know almost every time i see you it is after you had to save my butt. We really have to stop meeting like this or at least the other way around so i can catch up on paying you back here." She laughed at this " yes we really do need stop meeting like this."

For awhile the to talked to each other about nothing important really but just to hear each others voices. They sat and talked like that for a couple of hours in the forest in till sakura looked up to the sky and realized how dark it had gotten. " It's getting late." "Yeah it is. Well i guess your not going to let me start making my way back to suna yet are you." he smirked at her when he said it. She smirked back and said you got that right. You have to at least rest tonight before you leave. I guess you will just have to come back to the hotel i am staying at and sleep there for the night since you don't have proper gear to sleep out here."

She was in deep thought about it while Kankuro just stared at her. At that moment for some reason he seemed to notice everything about her how much she had grown into a beautiful woman with her fair skin, her lovely pink hair, and emerald eyes. He loved her long legs and butt. She still didn't have to big of a chest but it had gotten bigger since the last time he saw her and with the ninja bra she more than likely had on ad knew that it also hide some of her chest. She was beautiful. He became all to aware of her when she said they would share the same room. '_ Man i don't think i can sleep in the same room as her and not lose myself control. no matter how much i deny it i know i started to fell in love her after she saved me the first time. She had grown so much from the last time i had seen her as a weak 12 year old. Then she went and saved her life i really couldn't help it.' _

While Kankuro was thinking sakura was talking about how they would probably have to share a bed since there was only one. That's when Kankuro snapped his head up to look at her calm face talking how they were going to sleep.

" Well we should start moving. The hotel isn't that far away from here. Come on, you can put most of your weight on me." She smiled at him and held out her hand for him to take. He smiled and said "okay" '_ This is going to be a very interesting night.'_

_

* * *

_Well thats chapter one

_Tell me what you think_


End file.
